


Hard Nights

by rawritzrobin



Series: The Stellaverse [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Mentions of Death, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawritzrobin/pseuds/rawritzrobin
Summary: Jason is home early from patrol.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stellaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Hard Nights

Stella opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and hung up her keys. She yawns as she hangs up her coat and drops her purse on the floor. She turns around and jumps in surprise.

“Jay! You scared me! I thought you were out on patrol tonight with Dick?” She asks, noticing the tall figure standing in the dark living room.

Jason steps out of the dark room and into the moonlight. He was wearing his civilian clothes, a dark gray t shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked defeated, but also slightly relieved.

“I was. Y-you weren’t picking up your phone. I got worried.” He says as he steps towards her and wraps his arms around her.

Stella hugs him back. She instantly knew something was wrong. He wouldn’t just leave patrol just because she wouldn’t pick up her phone, especially since he knew she was with Alfred and Damian. 

“Whats wrong babe?” She asked as she pulled away to look at him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, and he leaned into the touch. He looked physically okay, no blood, no bruises, and no obvious bandages.

“S’nothing.” He says, eyes closed. He lets out a sigh and places his larger hands over her smaller ones. He looked a little more relaxed now.

His eyes met hers as she smiled softly at him.

“Want to go to bed and watch a movie or something? Wouldn’t want to waste a night in with you.” She said, running her hand through his hair.

Jason nodded and they walked together into the room. Jason’s hands never left her body. He kept his arms around her waist the entire time. Stella knew something was definitely wrong. He was being extra physical tonight, and not the fun kind.

Once they got into the bedroom, Stella changed into her pajamas while Jason sat on the bed, his eyes watching her the entire time, a blank expression on his face. Once she was done, she crawled into his embrace. 

“Spill Jay. Whats wrong? And don’t tell me nothings wrong. I know you’re lying.”

Jason sighed. His arms around her tighten. He knew he couldn’t hide his feelings from her.

“T-there was this couple. Tonight during patrol. They were mugged, and the girl got hurt.”

Stella watched him. She had not seem him so defeated in a long time.

“She was shot. He tried to stop the bleeding, but by the time we got there, it was already too late. She died in his arms.” He says with a sigh.

“Oh Jay. Things like this happen. You can’t save everyone.”

“But that was not the worst part. They were Gotham prep students. They were kids babe. Kids..”

Stella stayed silent.

“S-she kind of looked like you…” Jason said in a whisper. “She wore her hair the way you did back in school. And she was wearing the uniform.”

“Oh babe.” She said, quickly reaching up to cup his face with her hand once she realized he was crying.

“What if that was us?” He said.

“Jay…”

“What if one day, I’m too slow? Or too weak? And you get hurt because of me?”

She knew this was coming. She brought both her hands to his face and made him look into her eyes.

“Babe. We’ve been through this before. Stop thinking about ways you can fail. You are strong enough to do anything, and that includes getting me out of trouble. Do you remember the first time you saved me from the Penguin?”

Jason nods, his eyes looking down now. 

“I was so scared. And you came to my rescue. As Robin and as Jason afterwards.”

“But..”

“No buts. You were there for me when we were kids and you sure as hell are a lot stronger, faster, and more prepared now then you ever were. I know I can count on you. You are the bravest and strongest man I know. Well, other than superman. But he doesn't count.” Jason chuckled at the last bit.

Jason looked up and met Stella’s stare. She leaned in for a gentle kiss. Once she pulled away, Jason leaned in and pulled her in tighter. They pulled away when they ran out of breath, and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you princess.” Jason said placing a hand on her cheek.

“I love you too Jay.” She replied, her hands holding his wrists. She pulled away, only to tackle him into the bed. “Now common! Let’s not waste this precious night off!”

Jason laughed as she started tickling him. He looked up at smiled at her devilish grin. He really would do anything to protect this girl. Even if it meant trading his life for hers.

And that was good enough for him.


End file.
